aishiteru significa Te amo
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Hola! esta historia es un crossover entre ParaNorman, Coraline, Gravity Falls y Death Note. espero les guste, abra un personaje que yo creé, espero sus reviews, gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Arigatō...

-Hoy...hoy se lo diré...-decía Norman para sus adentros mientras caminaba por la calle hacía la escuela

Norman iba camino a la escuela secundaria junto con sus amigos Dipper, Mabel, Salma y Neil, los chicos de Blithe Hollow viven en el Palacio Rosa, junto con Coraline, pero Cor y Wybie siempre salían de sus casa mas temprano que los demás para poder entrenar en la pista de patinaje con la motocicleta de Wybie y la patineta de Coraline, ya que le gustaba entrenar con poca gente

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a sus casilleros, los de Norman y Neil estaban juntos y los de los demás un poco lejos

Norman abrió su casillero y Neil lo observaba atento, Norm arqueó una ceja y siguió con lo suyo, asta que la mirada de Neil lo presiono

-Que pasa Neil?-dijo Norman algo incomodo

-Le dirás?-dijo sonriendo

-Que cosa?-dijo sonrojado y haciéndose el tonto

-Aaagg-gruño Neil-No juegues conmigo Norm-dijo volviendo a sonreír

-Tienes razón-dijo cerrando su casillero-...Espero decirle hoy

-Que emocionante!-dijo agitando sus manos-Norman y Coraline por fin...-Norman le tapo la boca sonrojado

-Shhh! Neil! Ya hablamos sobre eso

Neil levanto su pulgar diciendo "okay", Norman quito su mano de la boca del pequeño gordito y cerro su casillero

-Pero no se cuando le diré...-dijo tomando su mochila ya que la había puesto en el suelo

-Dile cuando llegue a la escuela-dijo bromeando

-...Ok-dijo Norman decidido

-Aaa... no Norman, espera, era una broma-dijo preocupado

-No Neil, lo are-dijo caminado a la entrada de la escuela

Neil miro como Norman se alejaba y pensó " Se que Norman es mi amigo, pero a veces es mas extraño de lo normal "

Norman espero a Coraline y a Wybie pero sonó la campana después de un tiempo y Neil y Mabel lo esperaban para entrar a clases, ya que ellos tres estaban en el mismo grupo y como Coraline no llegaba decidió ir a clases

Después de unos minutos de haber iniciado las clases Coraline y Wybie llegaron corriendo a la escuela, ya era tarde, ambos chicos corrieron a su salón de clases, llegaron y sin pedir permiso ni nada abrieron la puerta

-Lamento el retraso!-gritaron ambos

Todo el salón de clases desvió su vista del frente para mirarlos jadeando del cansancio

-Coraline...Wyborn-dijo su profesor molesto-No se entra así a un salón de clases

-Lo sentimos-dijo Coraline y vio que en el frente estaba una chica nueva, era de cabello gris, muy largo, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, tenía un fleco degrafilado, sus ojos eran color verde, y vestía una falda algo corta color negro, con converse negros, y una camisa de manga corta color rosa con rombos rosas, ella miraba hacia el suelo mientras sus mejillas se veían muy coloradas y mordía su labio preocupada

-Tomen asiento ustedes dos, su castigo lo diré al final de la clase-dijo el profesor

Coraline y Wybie se sentaron en sus lugares y la chica no dejaba de mirar el suelo

El profesor aclaro su garganta y continuó diciendo lo que decía antes que los chicos lo interrumpieran

-Como decía, ella es Ichigo Amane-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica-Su familia se mudo hace poco a Oregon de Japón, Tokio, necesito que sean amables con ella, no sabe muy bien el ingles, así que necesitara de nuestra ayuda para sentirse bien en la escuela, por que no nos cuentas algo de ti Ichigo?-dijo sentándose en su silla el profesor

Las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron mas rojas que antes y sin levantar la cabeza mucho miro a sus compañeros

-Kon'nichiwua ( Hola )-dijo sonrojada y ante esto todos empezaron a reir excepto Coraline

La cara de Ichigo se torno de un color muy muy rojo

-Lo-lo siento-dijo apenada

Todos seguían riendo y Coraline azoto su mano contra su banca, ella no toleraba que se burlaran así de los demás, todos hicieron un silencio absoluto y la miraron

-Por que se burlan de ella, idiotas!?-gritó y ante esto el color rojo de la cara de Ichigo desapareció

-Coraline!-gritó su profesor molesto-A la dirección, ahora!-dijo señalando la puerta

Coraline miro a todos, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí

Ichigo la miro seria y después miro a sus compañeros, su cara se volvió a tornar roja

Coraline llego a la dirección y por suerte no estaba la directora así que lo tomo como una ventaja para escapar del castigo, sonó la campana ( termino la primera clase ) y espero en el baño a que saliera su maestro, salió del salón y ella entro

Wybie estaba borrando el pizarrón y los demás hablaban, excepto Ichigo, ella estaba sentada en su banca mirando su mesa seria, sin hacer ninguna expresión

-Wybie-le dijo Coraline a Wybie-Que le pasa a Ichigo?

-No lose, ella toda la hora estuvo mirando en pizarrón sin tomar nota

-Eso es raro-dijo Coraline arqueando una ceja y llevando sus manos a su cadera

-Deben ser así todos en Japón-dijo Wybie encogiendo sus hombros y continuando con el pizarro

Coraline se acerco a Ichigo jalando a Wybie de la chaqueta, ella levanto la vista

-Hola-dijo Coraline-Soy Coraline Jones, y él es Wyborn Lovat

-Aaa...prefiero que me digan Wybie-dijo Wybie

Ichigo los miro y después se levanto de su banca y miro el suelo, juntó sus manos y susurro

-Arigatō...

-Que?-dijo Coraline

La cara de Ichigo se sonrojo y se inclino

-Arigatō-dijo un poco mas fuerte-...significa...gracias-dijo sonriendo

-Aaaaa-dijo Coraline-No te preocupes

Ichigo sonrió y luego entro su maestra de historia, ella se sentó y miro el pizarrón fijamente

-Eso es raro-pensó Coraline mientras la miraba fijamente

~Hora del almuerzo~

Norman, Salma, Dipper, Mabel y Neil estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, todos comían excepto Norman, tenia la comida frente a él pero solo la picaba con el tenedor

-Estas bien Norman?-dijo Neil

-No le pude decir nada-dijo Norman jugando con su comida

-A quien?-dijo Mabel

-No es mas que obvio?-dijo Salma burlonamente

-Quien?-dijo Mabel mas impaciente

-Coraline, Mabel-dijo Dipper tomando agua

-Aaa!-gritó emocionada-Es verdad?!

La cara de Norman se puso roja como tomate y las pupilas de Mabel se agrandaron

-Eso es tan Kawaii-dijo sonriendo

-Lastima que a ella no-dijo Salma

-Salma...no seas tan fría-dijo Neil

Norman miro molesto a Salma y ella continuó comiendo, luego llegaron Coraline y Wybie junto con Ichigo

-Quien es ella?-dijo Neil

-Ella es Ichigo Amene-dijo Coraline

Ichigo miraba su bandeja con comida con una mueca de incomodidad y su labio temblando

-Hola-dijo Mabel-Me gusta tu ropa, Soy Mabel Pines, ¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

Ichigo la miro y después miro su bandeja de comida, y después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza

-Yaii!-dijo Mabel

-Él es Neil-dijo Coraline señalando a Neil y el la saludo agitando su mano mientras Ichigo lo miraba-Ella es Salma-Salma continuo comiendo- Él es Dipper

-Somos gemelos!-dijo Mabel abrazando a Dipper

-Mabel, por favor-dijo Dipper sonrojado

-Y él es Norman-dijo tocando el hombro de Norman

-Hola Ichigo-dijo Norman sacudiendo su mano

Ichigo al ver a Norman se sonrojo un poco

-Hola-dijo un poco bajo

-Viene de Japón-dijo Coraline sentándose junto a Norman

-Nosotros venimos de Blithe Hollow-dijo Norman

-Bli-Blithe Hollow?-dijo Ichigo

-Una ciudad en Massachusetts-dijo Neil

-Estamos en Oregon ya que a NEIL se hizo divertido anotarnos en el plan de intercambio-dijo Salma e Ichigo sonrió

Wybie se sentó junto a Neil, y Mabel dijo

-Ichigo, hay un lugar aquí junto a Dipper-Dipper se sonrojo

Ichigo se sentó junto a Dipper, puso su bandeja en la mesa, junto sus manos y dijo

-Gracias por la comida- empezó a comer

Mabel la miro he hizo lo mismo

-Gracias por la comida!-dijo Mabel

Ichigo la miro y saco una pequeña sonrisa

~Final del día ~

Ichigo estaba en su casillero, estaba junto al de Norman de casualidad, ella batallaba con la combinación, ella nunca antes había tenido un casillero con combinación, así que era algo difícil

-Aaaggg!-gruño Ichigo

Norman venia a su casillero y la miro

-Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Norman

Ichigo lo miro, y de inmediato volvió a ver su casillero, su cara se sonrojo un poco

-S-Si-dijo ella mientras no quitaba su mano del candado

-De acuerdo, cual es tu combinación?

Ichigo le entrego a Norman un papelito con el numero escrito, él lo miro y tomo el candado, sin quitar la mano de Ichigo, la mano de Norman estaba sobre la de ella, y eso la hizo sonrojar aun mas

-Mira, es así-Norman empezó a poner la combinación junto con Ichigo y después de mover un poco el candado, se abrió-Listo, ves que no es difícil?

Ichigo lo miro sonrojada y dijo

-Arigatō, Norman-kun

Él la miro y dijo

-Creo que eso significa gracias,no?

Ella sonrió débilmente y dijo

-Si

Norman sonrió y sonó la campana

-Ya es hora de irse, ¿Sabes en donde esta tu casa?

-Aa, mis padres me recogerán

-Ya veo-dijo Norman cargando su mochila

-Norman!-gritó Salma desde la entrada

-No tenemos todo el día-dijo Coraline

-Ya me tengo que ir, mis amigos me esperan, adiós Ichigo-dijo Norman caminado a la entrada

Ichigo lo miro, agitando su mano sin hacer ninguna expresión, y cuando Norman llego con Neil, Salma y Coraline empezó a hablar, y Coraline volteo a ver disimuladamente a Ichigo y ella estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras miraba a Norman

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por estar leyendo esto, es el primer capitulo y esta algo raro, Ichigo lo habla mucho y es algo tímida, aaa, y respecto am dibujo, me tome la libertad de mostrarles según mi cerebro quién es Ichigo, bueno, espero sus reviews, gracias por leer, tal vez suba capitulo cada semana, depende de cuanto dure el Paro Xp


	2. Capitulo 2 Ryuk

Capitulo 2 Ryuk

Coraline al ver a Ichigo así, sonriendo sonrojada, supo que tenía la chica, se había enamorado de Norman, lo cual a Coraline no la hizo sentir mal ni alegre, no sabía que era lo que estaba experimentando, no tenia celos ni nada parecido, pero no se sentía feliz

-Coraline-dijo Norman-Estas bien?

Coraline lo miro saliendo de sus pensamientos y lo golpeo en el brazo jugando

-Claro Norman

Norman sonrió mientras se sobaba el brazo

-Hola-dijo Wybie llegando de un pasillo-Quienes faltan?

-Creo que solo los Pines-dijo Salma

-Hey! Chicos!-gritó Mabel caminando hacia ellos mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire

-Sip, los Pines-dijo Salma

-Mabel...-dijo Dipper mientras miraba a todos los lados sonrojado-Puedes no ser tan escandalosa?

-Oh! Vamos Dipper!, somos de primer año, no pasa nada, solo tenemos 14 años-dijo encogiendo sus hombros despreocupada

-Por eso mismo Mabel, ya tenemos 14 años, ya no somos niños, somos adolescentes

-Pfff-bufó Mabel y ante esto Dipper suspiró en forma de enfado

-Ya somos todos, salgamos de aquí-dijo Salma saliendo de la escuela

-Que pasara con Ichigo?-dijo Dipper sonrojado

-"Que pasara con Ichigo"-repitió Mabel en forma tonta

-Mabel...-dijo molesto

-Sus padres vendrán por ella-dijo Norman

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Dipper decepcionado

Mabel pico las costillas de Dipper con su codo y dijo en forma picara mientras arqueaba su ceja

-Acaso te gusta Ichigo, Dipper

-Que?!-dijo Dipper muy sonrojado-Eso es ridículo!

-Aja, entonces ¿por que te sonrojas?-dijo Wybie

-Es por que...me enoja que Mabel diga eso-dijo Dipper

-Ahí vine Ichigo-dijo Coraline señalando a Ichigo la cual iba caminado a un lado de ellos

Dipper la miro de reojo y salió rápido de ahí alcanzando a Salma

-Se nota que no le gusta-dijo Neil

-Adiós Ichigo-dijo Norman

Ichigo lo volteó a ver, a la milésima de segundo al ver a Norman la cara de Ichigo se sonrojo demasiado y siguió con su vista al suelo agitando su mano

-Es muy timida-dijo Mabel

Norman metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y dijo

-Me agrada

Coraline lo miro fijamente y entonces sintió un hueco en el ESTOMAGO

-Hummm-dijo molesta

-Nos vamos?!-grito Salma molesta y desesperada desde afuera de la escuela

-Vamos-dijo Wybie

Los chicos salieron de la escuela y se reunieron con Salma y Dipper, Wybie se dirigió a su motocicleta y la desencadenó

-Alguien cabe en mi motocicleta, ¿Alguno quiere ir conmigo?-dijo Wybie en forma de broma

-Yo!-gritó Mabel corriendo con Wybie, y una vez junto a él cruzo sus brazos

-Pero yo...-dijo Wybie sonrojado

-Mabel, no digas tonterías y caminemos a casa ya-dijo Dipper molesto

-Pero Dipper, es la primera vez que me subiere a la motocicleta de Wybie-dijo triste Mabel

Dipper estaba a punto de reclamar una vez mas y a dar mil razones por las cuales Mabel no debía subir a la motocicleta cuando juntó a ellos pasó Ichigo con sus libros en la mano y miraba la escena solo con la mirada, Dipper la noto de inmediato, se sonrojo, cruzo sus brazos y miro el suelo

-De acuerdo Mabel

-Yai!-gritó Mabel emocionada abrazando a su hermano-Gracias Dipp

Ichigo devolvió su mirada al suelo como que ignorando lo que había sucedido, Dipper la miro y se dio cuenta de eso, después Ichigo subió a un auto negro elegante y se alejo

-Rayos-dijo Dipper molesto

-Parece que no la impresionaste-dijo Coraline

-Que!?-dijo Dipper sonrojado-Para que querría hacer eso?

Mabel subió a la motocicleta de Wybie y él dijo

-Nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos en casa Dipper-dijo Mabel

-Espera Mabel yo...!-decía Dipper arrepentido de dejar que Mabel subiera ahí pero era demasiado tarde, Wybie arranco y se fue de ahí mientras Mabel gritaba "Wiiii" desde la parte trasera de la moto

Dipper quedo boquiabierto ante esto y Salma dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Que inteligente eres Dipper, arriesgar a tu hermana solo para impresionar a la chica nueva que es mas que obvio que esta enamorada de Norman

-Salma...-dijeron Norman, Coraline y Neil impresionados, pero el mas sorprendido era Norman al escuchar eso

-Por que dices eso?-dijo Norman

-Por que...-dijo Salma-En el almuerzo cada 6.37 a 7.15 segundos te miraba con la mirada, y cada vez que le pedías que te pasara algo de la mesa se sonrojaba, aaggg-gruño Salma-No me digas que eres lo demasiado tonto como para no notarlo?

Norman se quedo pensando sobre ese asunto y Dipper dijo

-Entonces...a Ichigo le gusta Norman?

-Si-dijo Salma

-Pero...a mi no me gusta Ichigo-dijo Norman

Todos los presentes lo miraron y de repente se escucho la panza de Neil

-Tengo hambre-dijo mientras tocaba su estomago-Que vamos a cenar?

-Debemos de pasar al supermercado-dijo Salma caminando con Neil con dirección al súper mercado

-Nos vemos en casa Norman!-gritó Neil y siguió caminando con Salma

-Yo me voy a casa-dijo Dipper caminando a la salida de la escuela-Nos vemos mañana

-Adiós/Asta mañana-dijeron Norman y Coraline

-Bien-dijo Coraline-Solo quedamos los raros-dijo golpeando a Norman en el hombro

-Los raros?-dijo algo extrañado

-Es una broma Norm, ven, vamos a casa-dijo empezando a caminar

Norman la miro y empezó a caminar con ella

-Le digo...?-pensó Norman mientras caminaba al lado de Coraline

Coraline vio a Norman muy pensativo y decidió preguntarle que le sucedía

-Piensas en Ichigo?-dijo seria sin dejar de ver al frente y sin ver a Norman

-...Tal vez-dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo

-Vaya, tienes suerte Norm, el primer día de una chica y ya se enamoro de ti

-Pero a Dipper le gusta Ichigo

-Ese es el problema...y... ¿que piensas hacer?

-No lose

-Humm-dijo Coraline pensativa

-Humm-dijo Norman en forma molesta

Llegaron al Pink Palace y frente a la casa estaba una mujer rubia, era muy hermosa, se veía muy joven, y estaba mirando la casa, y luego de otro lado de la casa salió un hombre de la misma edad de la mujer, muy apuesto, de cabello cafe, vestido con un traje negro, ellos se ocultaron entre los árboles y observaron a la pareja

-Ligth!-gritó ella agitando su brazo emocionada

-Que pasa, Misa?-dijo algo serio/molesto

-Esta casa es maravillosa! ¿Toda es para nosotros?

-Me temo que no Misa-dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos-Por ahora solo tendremos un quinto de la casa, son departamentos

-Ya veo-dijo Misa volviendo a ver la casa-Pero mientras estemos juntos este lugar será fantástico

-Tan positiva como siempre, entrare a ver la casa

-De acuerdo-Misa volteo su vista hacia la derecha y gritó-Ichigo! Cariño!

-Ichigo!?-pensaron Coraline y Norman

-Cuando termines de empacar tendrás mucho tiempo para ver las flores!-termino la mujer

De entre el pasto y la maleza se levanto Ichigo, mirando el suelo, volteo a ver a su madre y caminó hacia ella, estando frente a ella Misa empezó a jugar con el cabello de Ichigo

-Te gusta este lugar Ichigo?

Ichigo miro el suelo y luego afirmo con la cabeza

-Que bien!-dijo Misa emocionada-Escuche que viven mas chicos aquí-dijo entrando a la casa con su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo-Oh, espera-dijo Misa dando media vuelta-Ryuk!-gritó-Ven a casa!-Y con esto ultimo ambas entraron a casa

-Que feo nombre-dijo Coraline-Ryuk, pobre niño

Norman sonrió ante lo que dijo Coraline y detrás de ellos se escucho una voz ronca, y Norman volteó

-Ya escuche Misa-dijo la voz

Norman se quedo boquiabierto al ver el procedente de la voz, era una cosa enorme negra, con ojos saltones, con alas enormes, y una sonrisa algo siniestra, esa cosa paso arriba de ellos y Norman lo seguía con la vista

-Qu-Que es eso?-balbuceó Norman

-Que cosa?-dijo Coraline

-Eso-Norman señalo a Ryuk

-Que?-dijo Coraline mirando el cielo nublado

-Este...-fue cuando Norman se dio cuenta que era un fantasma o algo parecido-Olvidalo

-Hummm-dijo Coraline molesta-Ok, vamos a casa

Coraline, Neil y Salma eran los únicos que sabían sobre el poder de Norman, ya que él sabia que ellos eran los únicos que no lo querrían corregir a golpes

Ambos entraron a casa, Coraline a la suya y Norman a su pequeña casa, ya que Norman, Neil y Salma vivían en otro apartamento, decorado por los Jones claro, pero ellos solo accedieron a tenerlos en el programa de intercambio mientras ellos vivieran aparte y ellos se cuidaran a si mismos

Norman entro a su pequeño apartamento y se dirigió a su cuarto ( que comparte con Neil ), se sentó en una silla giratoria, puso su mochila en sus piernas y empujandose llego al escritorio, sacó un cuaderno y empezó a resolver la tarea, ya que después debía ir con Coraline por que estaba sola los martes y jueves porque sus padres, como siempre, estaban trabajando y Wybie esos días debía ayudar a su abuela en casa

En fin, Norman empezó a resolver su tarea cuando en el piso de arriba se escucharon pasos, era el departamento que estaba vacío anteriormente y que ahora al parecer vivía la familia de Ichigo

Se escuchaban pasos que iban de un lado a otro y luego se escucho que unas personas hablaban, como dejaron de caminar se escucho lo que decían

-Quieres que lo espié?-dijo la voz ronca que Norman había escuchado anteriormente

-No-dijo la otra voz que al parecer era de Ichigo-No se donde vive

-Es Ichigo y esa cosa que vi!-pensó Norman mientras miraba el techo y escuchaba la conversación

-Yo puedo averiguarlo

-No Ryuk

-Que aburrida Ichigo

-Lo siento

-Y...como es?

-Es lindo, tiene cabello cafe y ojos azules-al escuchar eso Norman se sonrojo y su pupila se dilato

-Salma tenia razón-pensó Norman

-Jaja-dijo Ryuk-Suena interesante

-Eso crees?-dijo Ichigo

-Te gusta mucho?

-Si...-Norman se sonrojo demasiado-Se que apenas lo conocí hoy pero...vi algo en él

-Jajaja-se burló una vez mas Ryuk-Los humanos me siguen impresionado

-Los humanos!?-pensó Norman

-Norman! estas en casa!?-se escucho a Neil desde la sala

Norman dejo de prestar atención a la conversación y fue a la sala

-Hola-dijo Norman a Neil y Salma

-Que estabas haciendo?-dijo Salma

-Tarea-contesto Norman

-Vamos a hacer la cena-dijo Salma

-De acuerdo-dijeron los chicos

-Iré por Coraline-dijo Norman

-Aun no le dices, ¿cierto?-dijo Neil

-Aun no-dijo Norman saliendo de casa

Norman toco la puerta de Coraline, y la invito a cenar, ella acepto y ayudo a preparar la cena, ( pizza casera ) ya que Neil sabía algo de cocina les quedo 2-3 ya que se quemo un poco, y mientras cenaban por la ventana de la mini cocina Norman vio a Ichigo y a Ryuk en el puente del jardín, él los miro y luego se levanto de la mesa

-He terminado-dijo Norman levantando sus platos

-Ah?-dijo Neil-Ya terminaste?

-Si, gracias-dijo saliendo por la puerta de la cocina como la que tenían los Jones

Norman salió y se dirigió a Ichigo la cual estaba mirando por el puente las flores

-Hola-dijo Norman

Ichigo volteo y al ver a Norman se sonrojo completamente lo cual no noto Norman ya que ya había oscurecido

-Ho-Hola-dijo ella-Que haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí, en el departamento que esta debajo del tuyo

-Oh-dijo Ichigo

-Ichigo...puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?-dijo Norman jugando con sus dedos

Ante esto Ryuk se burlo con una risita

-Si-dijo insegura

-Puedes ver fantasmas?-dijo Norman

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y dijo

-No-mientras negaba con cabeza

-Yo si-dijo Norman

Ante eso Ichigo se impresiono y no dijo nada

-No me crees, ¿verdad?

-Algo-dijo Ichigo

-Si no puedes ver fantasmas...¿Como es que puedes verlo a él?-dijo señalando a Ryuk

-Que?-dijo Ryuk

-Puedes ver a Ryuk?-dijo Ichigo

-Si-dijo Norman

-Pero no has tocado la libreta, ¿cierto?-dijo Ichigo

-Cual libreta?-dijo Norman

-Humm-dijo Ryuk acercándose a Norman-Puedes verme...pero si no has tocado la libreta...como es posible?

-Debe ser por su don-dijo Ichigo

-Creo que es posible, ya que no estoy vivo-dijo Ryuk

-Que eres?-dijo Norman a Ryuk

-Soy un Shinigami, un Dios de la muerte-respondió Ryuk

Ante esto Norman trago saliva

-Ya veo-dijo Norman

-Por favor no le digas a nadie-dijo Ichigo tomando las manos de Norman

-Tranquila-dijo Norman sonrojado

Ichigo sonrió y Misa apareció detrás de Norman ya que estaba buscando a Ichigo

-Aaaa!-gritó Misa-Ichigo tiene novio!-gritó muy emocionada

-Que!? No!-dijo Norman sonrojado mientras Ichigo lo soltaba

-Ligth! Ichigo tiene novio!-gritaba Misa mientras entraba a casa

-Jajaja-dijo Ryuk-Los humanos son tan interesantes

-Debo volver y aclarar esto antes de que mamá llame a toda la familia, adiós-dijo Ichigo corriendo a la casa con Ryuk atrás

Norman miro la escena de Ichigo y por un momento pensó que Ichigo era linda asta que Coraline dijo detrás de él

-Tienes novia eh, Babcock

-Coraline, ella solo...

-Tranquilo, no le diré a Dipper-dijo Coraline golpeando el brazo de Norman

-Gracias

Coraline guiño un ojo y entro a su apartamento

-2 novias, eres interesante niño-dijo Ryuk parado detrás de él

-Aaa!-gritó Norman asustado-Aaagg-gruño Norm-Esto vas a hacerlo desde ahora?

-Jajajaja, tal vez

-Aaaggg, que se va a hacer...-dijo Norman caminando al Pink Palace-Y por cierto...Coraline e Ichigo no son mis novias

-Aun no-pensó Ryuk

**Holaaaa, amm, para los que no han visto "Death Note", trata sobre un chico ( Light ) que un día le cae una libreta del cielo, la Death Note, él la recoge y descubre que con ella podía matar a la gente escribiendo su nombre completo e imaginando el rostro de la persona, pero las Death Note les pertenecen a los Shinigamis, la libreta era de Ryuk, pero como estaba aburrido la aventó a la tierra, y se hace como que el "amigo" de Ligth, ya que debe permanecer en la tierra Ryuk adta que Ligth muera o se acabe la Death Note, un día descubre que otra chica ( Misa ) también tiene una libreta y para que no diga nada sobre la libreta se hacen novios, pero bueno, al final Ligth muere, y esta historia imaginen que desde que L murió Ligth siguió siendo Kira y se casó con Misa, gracias por leer, besos, espero sus reviews**


	3. Capitulo 3 Gomen ( Lo siento )

Capitulo 3 Gomen ( Lo siento )

Al día siguiente, viernes, no había clases, era de mañana, las 6 en punto, aun no salía el sol, claro, lo poco que podía salir en Oregon, el clima estaba algo frío y todos en los departamentos seguían durmiendo

Norman dormía en la cama del lado de la pared, ya que la cama de Neil estaba junto a la ventana porque cuando llovía le gustaba ver las gotas de agua caer, pero ese no es el caso, en el escritorio, frente a la cama de Norman, había manzanas en un tazón, Neil las había comprado ayer para un proyecto de ciencias en el que trabaja con Norman y Mabel, debían observarlas, ver como se descomponían unas y con otras tratar de mantenerlas vivas; Norman estaba durmiendo cuando entre sueños se escuchaba como alguien hablaba y masticaba algo, abrió un poco los ojos y vio las manzanas, los cerro de nuevo, los abrió nuevamente y habían menos, y cuando abrió por completo los ojos vio a Ryuk comiendo la penúltima manzana frente al escritorio

-Deliciosas-dijo Ryuk mientras mordía la manzana

-Ryuk-susurró Norman

-Oh, ya despertaste-continuó comiendo la manzana

-Que haces, eso lo necesitamos-susurró levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia Ryuk

-En serio?-dijo Ryuk terminando la manzana

-Solo nos dejaste una-dijo Norman mirando la ultima manzana en el escritorio

Ryuk miro la manzana y luego miro detrás de Norman

-Que hay de esa?-dijo Ryuk señalando detrás de Norman

Norman miro detrás de él y no vio nada, arqueo una ceja y volteo a ver a Ryuk el cual tenia la ultima manzana dentro de su boca con el racimo asomándose

-Ryuk...-dijo Norman

-Norman?-dijo Neil despertando

-Neil, es temprano, vuelve a dormir

-Lose, es muy temprano, ¿por que estas despierto tú?

-Es que...-Norman miro a Ryuk en forma molesta

-Estas solo, niño-dijo Ryuk en tono de burla

-Me dio hambre-terminó Norman

-Y por eso te comiste todas las manzanas del proyecto?-dijo Neil arqueando una ceja

-Aaamm... seeh-contestó Norman

-Las 7?-dijo Neil impresionado

-Seeeh-dijo Norman dudoso

-De acuerdo-dijo Neil de una forma tan normal que parecía que lo ocurrido anteriormente no hubiera pasado -Volverás a dormir ?

-Creo que no, ya no tengo sueño-dijo Norman mirando a Ryuk molesto

-Ok-dijo Neil acostándose

-Saldré un rato-dijo Norman tomando ropa y una toalla del armario

-Pero iras a casa de Mabel la rato, cierto?

-Si, te veo aya-dijo Norman saliendo del cuarto

Norman salió del cuarto y se ducho, se arreglo, tomo dinero de su mochila y salió de la casa, 7:30

Él empezó a caminar rumbo al centro comercial con la nariz hundida en su bufanda negra y sus manos en los bolsillos

-A donde vas?-dijo Ryuk volando detrás de él

-Al centro comercial-dijo Norman sin voltear

-Por que?

-Te comiste las manzanas del proyecto, debo reponerlas

-Compra mas para mi si no quieres que me las vuelva a comer todas-dijo burlándose-...Ligth ya no compra manzanas

-Ligth?-dijo Norman-A claro, el padre de Ichigo, ¿Los conoces desde hace tiempo?

-Bastante-dijo Ryuk

-Ichigo ya había nacido?

-Conozco a Ligth desde antes que conociera a Misa

-Woo, eso es mucho-dijo Norman

-Tu crees?-dijo Ryuk

-Por que te comiste todas las manzanas?

-Me gustan las manzanas, son deliciosas

-Solo son manzanas-dijo Norman

-Que!? Como puedes decir eso!?

-Shhh-dijo Norman llegando al cetro comercial-Ya no hables o creerán que estoy loco

-Mas?-dijo Ryuk riendo

Norman lo miro molesto y cuando iba a abrir la puerta abrió Ichigo, ella al mirarlo se sonrojo y miro el suelo

-Bue-Buenos días-dijo sin mirarlo

-Buenos días-dijo Norman apartando la vista ya que se había sonrojado un poco

-Jajaja-se burlo Ryuk

-Este...-dijo Ichigo mirando a Norman-Toma-dijo levantando la bolsa que tenia en las manos

-Hum?-dijo Norman tomando la bolsa

Norman abrió la bolsa y eran manzanas

-Manzanas?-dijo Norman

-Manzanas!-dijo Ryuk tomando una manzana

El cajero dentro del súper los miraban junto con una mujer que hacia las compras

-Que tiernos, yo conocí a mi esposo a esa edad-dijo la mujer al cajero

Los siguieron observando asta que vieron como una manzana volaba entre ellos

-Que rayos?-dijo el cajero

-Ryuk me dijo en la mañana que tu amigo se molesto porque "te comiste" todas las manzanas-dijo Ichigo aun sonrojada

Ryuk comió su manzana y al morderla salpico jugo

-Aaaggg-dijeron los chicos ya que les había caído jugo

-Dame eso-dijo Norman arrebatando la manzana de las manos de Ryuk

-Que!? No, es mía!-dijo Ryuk intentando tomar la manzana

-No-dijo Norman

-Bien-dijo Ryuk tomando el pie de Norman

-Que haces?-dijo Norman preocupado

Ryuk apretó el pie de Norman y lo levanto tirando toda las manzanas, la mujer al ver eso se desmayo y el cajero se quedo boquiabierto

-Bájalo ahora!-grito Ichigo

-Yo solo quiero manzanas-dijo soltando a Norman y recogiendo 2 manzanas

-Gomen Norman-kun!-al decir eso Ichigo sacudió su cabeza-Es decir, lo siento Norman-dijo Ichigo levantando las manzanas-Mientras mas tiempo pasa aquí Ryuk, mas se confía

-Ah, si, lo entiendo-dijo Norman levantándose del piso y ayudando a Ichigo

Ambos levantaban las manzanas arrodillados en el piso frente a la puerta del centro comercial, las recogían cuando solo quedo una manzana y sus manos se juntaron al tratar de levantarla, los chicos se miraron el uno al otro sonrojados

-Es linda de cerca-pensó Norman

Ichigo y Norman se quedaron mirándose y se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro, se acercaban muy lentamente e iban juntando sus labios, estaban a punto de besarse y Ryuk miro al frente y dijo

-Esto se pondrá interesante, jaja

-Ichigo!?-dijo Dipper en la entrada del súper junto con Mabel

Norman e Ichigo se separaron de golpe y se sonrojaron demasiado

-Acaso iban a besarse, chicos?-dijo Mabel pícaramente

-Que!?-dijeron Norman e Ichigo mas rojos que nunca

-Hay por Dios-dijo Mabel-Si iban a besarse!-dijo alegre mientras picaba el brazo de Dipper

-Dipper...-dijo Norman

-Me voy a casa-dijo Dipper molesto

-Jajajajajajajaja- empezó a reír Ryuk

-Creo que se enojo-dijo Mabel ayudando a levantarse a Ichigo y Norman

-Eso no estaba pasando-dijo Norman sonrojado

-Claro-dijo Mabel sonriendo mostrando todos sus frenillos

-Que le paso a Dipper?-dijo Ichigo

Norman y Mabel intercambiaron miradas sin decir nada

-Que?-dijo Ichigo

El celular de Ichigo empezó a sonar

-"Hola"-contesto Ichigo-"...Claro, esta conmigo...nos vemos aya"-Ichigo colgó

-Debo irme-dijo levantando rápidamente las manzanas y dándolas a Norman-Adiós-dijo corriendo de allí con Ryuk atrás

Cuando Ichigo se fue de ahí Mabel pico a Norman en el estomago haciendo el ruido " Pfff "

-Que pasa?-dijo Norman

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas así a la casa, ya que Dipper esta molesto

-Si, yo también creo eso, yo are el proyecto de historia-dijo Norman dandole a Mabel las manzanas

-De acuerdo Norman

-Adiós-dijo Norman caminando a su casa

~Con Ichigo~

Ichigo llego a casa, saludo a su madre y subió las escaleras, se puso frente a la puerta que estaba al finalizar las escaleras, se paro frente a ella, suspiró y toco

-"Pasa"-dijo Ligth ( imaginen que lo que esta entré comillas esta en Japonés )

Ichigo entro y estaba Ligth escribiendo en la Death Note junto a una computadora en un escritorio

-"A donde fuiste tan temprano?"-dijo Ligth

-"Al centro comercial, Ryuk se metió en un problema"-dijo Ichigo

-"Ya veo"-dijo Ligth sin dejar de escribir

-"No le vas a decir?"-dijo Ryuk

-Shhh-dijo Ichigo

-"Que cosa?"-dijo Ligth

-"Ammm papá...alguien mas ve a Ryuk"-dijo Ichigo temblando

Ligth dejo de escribir y junto sus manos, las puso bajo su barbilla y no hizo nada

-"Creo que se enojo"-susurro Ichigo

-"Eso piensas, eh?"-susurro Ryuk

-"Ja...jaja...jajajajajaajajajajajajaja"-Ligth empezó a reír frenéticamente

-"Creo que tienes razón"-dijo Ryuk

-"No digas tonterías Ichigo, nadie a tocado la libreta"-dijo mirándola

-"Pero es verdad papá, él puede ver a Ryuk"-ante esto Ichigo se tapo la boca

-"Él?, entonces es un chico"-dijo Ligth molesto

-"Amm...si"-dijo mirando el suelo

-"Jajaja, acabas de echar de cabeza al cabeza de puerco espín"-susurro Ryuk

-"Sabes su nombre?"-dijo Ligth

Al escuchar eso la pupila de Ichigo se dilató y se congelo, ella sabía a que llevaría eso, el nombre de Norman directo a la Death Note

-"No, no lose"-dijo ella

-"Pues pregúntale"-dijo Ligth continuando con su trabajo

-"Pero papá, él no sabe nada de la libreta"

-"Y como puede ver a Ryuk?"

-"Al parecer puede ver fantasmas"

-"...no sabia que ese don era real"

-"Yo tampoco"

-"Aun así no podemos arriesgarnos, quiero que averigües su nombre"

-"...Si"-dijo mirando el suelo triste

-"Retirare por favor"-Ichigo ante esto afirmo con la cabeza y salió de ahí

Salieron del estudio de Ligth, Ichigo se recargo en la puerta, miro hacia arriba y suspiró, se fue deslizando lentamente por la puerta, abrazó sus piernas y empezó a llorar

-Que ocurre?-dijo Ryuk

-No quiero que muera Norman, yo lo amo, Ryuk-dijo sin dejar de llorar

-Pero lo conociste ayer-dijo Ryuk

-Eso que importa!-gritó Ichigo

-"Ichigo?! sigues aquí?!"-dijo Ligth

Ichigo se levanto y bajo a la sala sin hacer mucho ruido

-A donde vas?-dijo Ryuk

-A ver televisión-dijo molesta sentándose en el sofá

Ichigo se sentó y subió sus piernas, las abrazo y encendió el televisor con el control remoto

-Ichigo, sabes que a Misa no le gusta que subas los pies al sofá- dijo Ryuk mientras flotaba de cabeza junto a Ichigo

-Eso no importa-dijo molesta

-"Ichigo, cariño, no has visto la caja de..."-Misa iba entrando a la sala cuando vio a Ichigo con los pies arriba del sofá-"Ichigo"-dijo molesta-"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no subas los pies?"

Misa se acerco a Ichigo después de no recibir respuesta y la pequeña la miro con los ojos llorosos, Misa se acerco y se sentó junto a ella

-"Ichigo...que te paso?"-dijo preocupada

-"Papá quiere que escriba en la libreta"-dijo mirándola

-"Y que tiene?"

-"Es que quiere que escriba el nombre de la persona que amo"-dijo derramando una lagrima

-"Amas?"-dijo Misa sonrojada-"Estad enamorada, Ichigo?"

Ichigo la miro sonrojada, luego miro el suelo y asintió con la cabeza

-"Aaaa...-dijo Misa-"No lo creo!"-gritó emocionada-"Ichigo esta enamorada"-dijo en forma de burla-"E-na-mo-ra-da!"-gritó emocionada

-"Ni siendo adulta cambia"-dijo Ryuk

-"Como es?"-dijo Misa mirando a Ichigo

-"No le dirás a papá?"-dijo Ichigo preocupada

-"Lo prometo"-dijo llevando su mano a su corazón-"Ahora dime"

-"Es el chico con el que me encontraste ayer"

-"Aaaaa!"-grito sonrojada

-"Shhhh!"

Ichigo le explico sobre a su madre la situación de Norman, estaba en programa de intercambio y podía ver fantasmas, Misa entendió la situación y aria lo posible por ayudar a su hija ya que era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien

~Con Norman~

-Hola-dijo Norman entrando a la casa de Coraline

-Hola-dijo Coraline llegando de la cocina-Esta todo bien?

-No-dijo mirando el suelo y cerrando la puerta

-Que paso?

-Donde esta Wybie?

-Aun no llega, pasa-dijo Coraline tomando la mano de Norman y dirigiéndolo a la cocina

-Cor...-dijo Norman sonrojado

-Que?

-Se llegar solo-dijo deteniéndose

Coraline al escuchar eso se detuvo y se sonrojó como nunca

-Es verdad-dijo soltando a Norman sin mirarlo-Lo siento

Ambos chicos caminaron a la cocina, se sentaron y ella lo miro fijamente

-Es por lo que paso con Ichigo hoy en el súper mercado?-dijo Coraline

-Como lo...?

-Mabel lo público en Facebook hace unos minutos-contesto ella

-Que!?-dijo Norman impresionado y ante esto saco su telefono

Busco el perfil de Mabel y decía:

Hoy a las 7:46

Mabel Pines- Norman Babcock e Ichigo casi se besan en el súper mercado! No puedo creerlo! al parecer Dipper Pines esta celoso *u*

A: 63 personas les gusta esto

Norman miro su telefono con una mueca de incomodidad mientras mordía su labio

-Estas en problemas Babcock-dijo Coraline mirando su telefono

-Que hago Coraline? estoy confundido-dijo guardando su telefono

-Pues... si te gusta Ichigo, no tienes que sentirte mal, solo te gusta

Norman miro a la chica de cabello azul que estaba sonriendo, esa era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella, siempre tenía la razón y siempre sabia como actuar, ella era increíble, pero Norman ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos así que decidió ir a su casa

-Tienes razón-dijo levantándose de la mesa-Tengo que hacer el proyecto, me voy, gracias Coraline-dijo caminando a la salida

-Siempre contaras conmigo Norm-Norman se detuvo al escuchar eso y se sonrojo, luego, después de unos segundos salió de ahí

Norman entro a su apartamento, tomo las cosas para el proyecto y lo empezó a hacer, era hacer un cuestionario de 30 preguntas desde la pagina 24 asta la 43, era algo pesado pero era mas lo del proyecto de las manzanas

Norman termino el proyecto a las 3:45, desde las 8 había estado trabajando, estaba cansado, así que decidió tomar una siesta, se acostó y se quedo dormido a los pocos segundos

~el sueño de Norman~ ( Kawaii :3 )

Norman estaba en medio de un puente, al parecer el de afuera de la casa, el miro a los lados y de un lado venia Ichigo con un vestido

-Norman-Kun!-dijo ella corriendo hacia él

Norman la miraba mientras ella corría y frente a él lo abrazó

-Kon'nichiwua-dijo ella

-Hola-dijo Norman

Ella lo miraba y luego tomo su mano

-Aishiteru, Babcock-san-dijo Ichigo

Norman despertó y sintió mucho calor, toco su cara y estaba muy caliente

-Aishiteru? esa palabra existe?-dijo Norman y luego miro el reloj-5:37-dijo Norman

Se levanto de la cama y fue a la cocina, tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua, la tomo y luego miro por la ventana, estaba Ichigo en el puente mirando hacia abajo con Ryuk atrás, Norman los miro por un momento y al ver a Ichigo por unos segundos, su corazón se empezó a acelerar

-"Crees que esas flores son lindas?"-dijo Ichigo a Ryuk

-"Ninguna flor es linda para mi"-dijo Ryuk

-Hola Ichigo-dijo Norman atravesando el puente

-Ho-hola-dijo Ichigo mirándolo

-Ves las flores?

-Si, son lindas-dijo ella sonrojada mirando las flores de nuevo

-Oye...-dijo Norman acercándose a ella

-Que ocurre?-dijo ella mas sonrojada

-La palabra aishiteru, ¿existe?

La cara de Ichigo se sonrojo mucho mas y miro a Ryuk

-Que?-dijo Norman preocupado-Es algo malo?-Ante esto Ichigo sonrió

-No, no lo es...-dijo Ichigo-...Norman-kun...aishiteru-dijo Ichigo sonrojada

Norman la miro raro y luego dijo

-Ok...?

-Norman!-gritaba Salma desde la cocina-Ven ayudarnos con la cena!-Al parecer acababan de llegar de la casa Pines, ya que Salma trabajaba con Dipper y Neil con Mabel

-Me tengo que ir-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Chotto...-dijo Ichigo-Es decir, espera un momento

Norman se detuvo y la miro

-Gomen dakismetai yo-dijo corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo

Norman solo tenia cara de Kisawea!? y Ryuk se acerco a él y susurro

-Eso significa "Lo siento, quiero abrazarte"-Norman se sonrojo como nunca y después de unos segundos él respondió al abrazo

Dipper los miraba desde un lado del puente oculto en los arbustos, ya que quería aclarar las cosas con Ichigo sobre su reacción en el súper mercado, pero al ver la escena del abrazo, no le quedo mas remedio que regresar a casa

Norman la separo de él y dijo

-Me tengo que ir-dijo sonrojado mirando a un lado-Adiós

Ichigo se quedo ahí parada y al ver a Norman entrar a su casa ella sonrió sonrojada

-Es tan lindo-dijo a Ryuk

Ryuk la miro y luego se empezó a reír

Dipper llego a su casa y subió sin pensarlo 2 veces al cuarto de Mabel, abrió la puerta y gritó

-Vi algo desagradable!-dijo apretando sus ojos con odio

Mabel estaba de cabeza colgando de la orilla de la cama con su celular enfrente, al parecer su estado ya tenía mas 150 likes, ella lo miro de reojo y se dejo caer en el suelo

-Que viste?-dijo gateando asta Dipper y frente a él se sentó en el suelo

Dipper la miro y se sentó frente ella igualmente en el suelo

-Ichigo abrazó a Norman-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada mirando el suelo con la cabeza agachada

-Dipper, la gente se abraza por muchas razones-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Dipper

-Pero antes-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro-Ella dijo "Norman-kun, aishiteru"

-Aishiteru!?-dijo Mabel llevando sus manos preocupada a sus mejillas-...que significa "aishiteru"?

Dipper levanto su mano para dar una explicación y luego inflo sus mejillas

-No lose-dijo preocupado bajando su mano

-Que aras?

Dipper lo pensó unos minutos y luego sacó su celular

-Llamas a Ichigo!?-dijo Mabel impresionada

-Llamo a Salma-dijo Dipper

-Salma-dijo la morena del otro lado de la linea

-Hola Salma-dijo Dipper nervioso-Soy yo, Dipper Pines

-Que se te ofrece a esta hora Pines?-dijo Salma algo molesta

-Tú sabes algo de japonés, ¿cierto?

Salma acomodo sus gafas y cruzo sus piernas

-Un poco-dijo cortante

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime sin mas rodeos Pines

-Que significa...aishiteru

Salma sonrió débilmente y no contesto por unos segundos, y a esa altura Dipper estaba batallando con Mabel para que no le arrebatara el teléfono

-Aishiteru, querido ingenuo, significa "te amo"

Dipper al escuchar eso tiro el teléfono y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo

Mabel tomo el teléfono y dijo

-Gracias Salma-y colgó

-...te...amo?-dijo Dipper apretando su puño

Hooolaaaaa, quiero aclarar otros puntos :D, y es que a Ryuk, en el anime ama, AMA, las manzanas, cuando no las come se vuelve loco, él aclara que son como el alcohol y los cigarrillos para él, son adictivas (?) y el otro, Mabel y Dipper viven ahora con sus padres en Oregon, ya no en California, y van los fines de semana a ver a Stan, pero bueno, si tienen dudas no duden en decirlas en un review o un PM, gracias por leer esta cosa ;)


	4. Capitulo 4 Un día con Ryuk

Capitulo 4 Un día con Ryuk

El domingo pasó rápido, Norman no tuvo contacto mas que con Neil, Salma y Coraline, ya que los Pines por alguna razón estaban ocupados, Wybie había salido con su abuela, e Ichigo tenía que ayudar a sus padres con algo, no le dijo a Norman con que exactamente, pero por lo que dijo "Es-es algo peligroso" a Norman no le quedaron ganas de verla

El lunes a las 6:30 todos estaban listos para ir a la escuela, Norman y sus compañeros de cuarto salieron del Pink Palace, llevaban las cosas del proyecto cuando Norman recordó que faltaba algo, de echo, alguien

-Ichigo!-dijo Norman deteniéndose ya que iban colina abajo para la escuela

Norman dio media vuelta y corrió al Pink Palace

-Ichigo?-dijo Neil

-Vamos Neil, dejemos a los tontos enamorados solos-dijo Salma jalando a Neil de la chaqueta

-A Norman le gusta Coraline, no Ichigo-dijo Neil sonriendo

-Lo que digas, Neil-dijo Salma continuando con su caminar

Norman llego al Pink Palace y se dirigió a la ventana de Ichigo

-Ichigo!-gritó Norman-Ichigo!-repitió

Ryuk desde dentro de la casa miro por la ventana y vio a Norman gritando

-Jajaja-dijo Ryuk, luego miro a Ichigo dormida en su cama, se dirigió a ella y empezó a picar la frente de Ichigo con uno de sus dedos, lo hacia suavemente, provocando que Ichigo solo arrugara la nariz y se moviera un poco, entonces empezó a picar la frente de la chica mas rápido y con mas fuerza, entonces ella desperto

-"Ryuk!"-gritó molesta

-"Tu novio esta en la ventana"-dijo Ryuk

-"Que!?"-dijo Ichigo sonrojada-"Pero..."-Ichigo miro su reloj, 6:38-"Es tarde!"-dijo saltando de la cama

-"En serio?"-dijo Ryuk parado en medio de la habitación mientras la veía correr de un lado a otro

Ichigo corrió a su ropero y saco su falda, se la puso y luego tomo unos calcetines, luego corrió a su escritorio y de un cajón saco sus blusas, se las puso, tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta de su habitación, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Ryuk dijo

-"¿No olvidas algo?"

-"Ah! Si!"-dijo corriendo a su mesa de noche, se puso perfume y volvió a correr saliendo de la habitación

-"No"-dijo Ryuk-"Tus zapatos"

Ichigo regreso a su cuarto y choco con Ryuk cayendo al suelo

-Auch!-dijo ella

-"Ichigo! Cariño! esta todo bien!?"-dijo Misa

-"Si mamá!"-respondió Ichigo

-"Que te pasa?"-dijo Ryuk

-Jaja-dijo sonrojada sentándose en la cama y sacando debajo de la cama sus zapatos-"Lo siento, la costumbre de dejarlos en la puerta"

-"Si, claro"-dijo Ryuk

Ichigo se puso sus tenis y corrió bajando las escaleras

-"Nos vemos en un rato, Ryuk!"-dijo ella saliendo de casa

Ichigo salió corriendo y abrió la puerta principal y frente a ella estaba Norman con la mano junto al timbre

Norman miro a Ichigo, ella estaba toda colorada, estaba jadeando y con una pequeña gota de sudor

-Buenos días-dijo él con una sonrisa torcida

-Buenos días-dijo Ichigo inclinándose hacia el frente

-Estas bien?-dijo Norman arqueando una ceja

-S-si-dijo ella

-Estas...sudando-dijo Norman soltando una pequeña risita mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo y limpiaba la gota que corría por la cara de Ichigo

Ella se sonrojo y tomo la servilleta

-Gra-Gracias-dijo mirando en suelo

-"Ichigo? Aun no ta vas a la escuela?"-se escucho a Ligth-"Con quien estas?"

Ichigo salió de la casa y cerro la puerta de golpe

-Nos vamos?-dijo Ichigo

-Claro-dijo Norman

Ichigo y Norman empezaron a caminar a la escuela mientras hablaban de sus proyectos, pero Misa los observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto, estaba pegada al vidrio muy ansiosa

-"Ryuk!"-gritó Misa

Ryuk abrió la puerta de su cuarto

-"Que pasa?"

Misa miro a Ryuk con sus ojos completamente abiertos y algo sonrojada

-"Hola"-dijo ella-"Necesito un favor"

-"Hmm"-dijo Ryuk

-"Quiero que sigas a ese chico, Norman Babcock"

-"De acuerdo Misa, pero te costaran 3 manzanas"

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Misa juntado sus manos con una gran sonrisa-"Pero no dejes que te vea Ichigo, ¿entendido?"

-"¿Que es lo que quieres que haga exactamente?"-dijo Ryuk inclinando su cabeza a un lado

-"Quiero que hables con él, que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre su forma de ser"

-"De acuerdo, todo por las manzanas"

Ryuk se volvió transparente y atravesó el techo volando siguiendo a Norman e Ichigo

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela, Norman se fue a su salón e Ichigo al suyo, Norman se sentó en su lugar y alguien le pico la espalda, volteó y vio a Ryuk, Norman al verlo sintió que su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, no todos los días miras atrás de ti y ves a un dios de la muerte

-¿Que haces aquí?-susurro Norman mirando a todos los lados nervioso

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-dijo Ryuk

-Por supuesto que si!-susurro un poco mas fuerte

-Pero nadie mas me ve

-Pero a mi si, y creerán que estoy loco-susurro en forma molesta-¿Ichigo sabe que estas aquí?

-No, y te agradecería que no le dijeras

-¿Que te hace pensar que no le diré? Ella es como tu dueña, yo, solo puedo verte

Ryuk saco de la mochila de Norman un cuaderno y arranco una hoja

-¿¡Que haces!?-susurro mucho mas fuerte

Ryuk hizo la hoja una bola de papel y la lanzo a un chico, uno de los matones, la pelotita de papel lo golpeó y él volteo en busca del culpable

-¡No juegues conmigo, Norman!-grito el chico mirando a Norman ya que él era "el único" que estaba en la dirección de la que había venido la pelota

-L-Lo siento-dijo Norman y el chico dio media vuelta siguiendo con sus asuntos

-De acuerdo, tu ganas-dijo Norman mirando a Ryuk molesto y ante esto Ryuk se burlo con una risita

Empezó la primera clase y tenían matemáticas, y un examen sorpresa; Norman lo estaba contestando mientras Ryuk estaba parado a un lado de él, y mientras Norman escribía Ryuk dijo

-Esta mal tu respuesta

Norman ante esto solo frunció el ceño y continuó escribiendo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-Esta mal-repitió Ryuk

Norman dejo caer la cabeza como dejándola colgando y continuó escribiendo con expresión molesta

Después de unos segundos Norman pasó a la siguiente pregunta, la contesto y cuando iba a pasar a la tercera pregunta

-También esta mal-dijo Ryuk

-Aaa!-gritó Norman furioso soltando su lápiz y cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos

Todos miraron a Norman y el profesor dijo

-Norman...

Norman lo miro

-¿Si...?-dijo algo sonrojado e inseguro

-Si no entiende una pregunta, pase a la siguiente y contéstela al final, no moleste a los demás-dijo molesto

Norman miro a su alrededor y todos lo miraban con una mueca de interrogación

-Lo-lo siento-dijo y todos continuaron con el examen

_-Perfecto, antes era el loco en Blithe Hollow, ahora lo seré aquí-pensó Norman_

Neil y Mabel lo miraron, y pensaron que algo le incomodaba

~A la hora del almuerzo~

Después de 3 clases de estar escuchando a Ryuk quejarse de que las clases eran muy aburridas y robar los almuerzos de los demás, Norman estaba bastante irritado, se encontraba acostado en su pupitre cuando Neil y Mabel lo interrumpieron

-Norman...¿Estás bien?-dijo Mabel

Norman levanto la cabeza y luego sonrió

-Todo esta bien, gracias, Mabel, solo estoy cansado

Mabel sonrió y luego Neil dijo

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

-Si...-dijo Norman pero fue interrumpido por Ryuk

-Quédate aquí-dijo Ryuk

Norman se quedo sentado y luego dijo

-Mejor...prefiero quedarme aquí, no me siento muy bien

-Pero Norman...-dijo Neil

-Hay que dejarlo, Neil-dijo Mabel poniendo su mano en el hombro de Neil

-De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato-dijo Neil saliendo del salón con Mabel

Norman sacudió la mano haciendo el gesto de "adiós", y cuando cerraron la puerta y solo quedaron él y Ryuk el azoto su cabeza con el pupitre

-¿Por que te obedezco?-dijo molesto sin levantar la cabeza

-Porque quiero-dijo Ryuk y al terminar soltó una risita

-Aaagg-gruño Norman-¿Que quieres?-dijo levantando su cabeza del pupitre y mirando a Ryuk frente a él

Ryuk se sentó en la silla de enfrente y miro a Norman fijamente, con sus ojos enormes y rojos

-Norman Babcock, interesante apellido

-¿Ichigo te dijo mi apellido?-dijo Norman arqueando una ceja, ya que según él, nunca le dijo su nombre a Ryuk

-Soy un Shinigami, Norman, puedo ver tu nombre completo y la fecha en la que morirás con tan solo mirarte

-¿Como puedes...?

-Soy un Shinigami, ¿cuantas veces debo decirlo?, no somos iguales a los humanos, somos mas especiales, pero, de todos modos, Ichigo jamas de habría dicho tu nombre completo

-Pero yo a ella nunca le dije...espera, ¡¿Ella también puede ver esas cosas?!

-Escucha Norman, como me agradas te diré un poco

Norman ante esto abrió sus ojos un poco mas

-Existe algo llamado Death Note, no te diré lo que hace, eso estaría de mas. Cuando un humano adquiere una Death Note, también adquiere un Shinigami, junto con reglas y cosas así, una de esas cosas es un trato, uno en el que un humano puede obtener los ojos como los de un Shinigami-Ante esto Norman abrió los ojos como platillos- Pero, a cambio, deben de darme la mitad de su vida

-Te refieres a que Ichigo...

-No vivirá mucho tiempo-dijo Ryuk muy serio-Al momento de que Ichigo naciera, Ligth me pidió el trato de los ojos para ella, igual que a Misa, pero era la decisión de Ichigo, así que cuando aprendió a hablar ella lo primero que me pidió fue tener los ojos de un Shinigami

-Osea que Ichigo puede ver mi vida restante?

-Exacto

-Esto... es extraño-dijo Norman

-¿Tú crees?

-Pero...nunca me dijiste que querías

-Háblame de ti

-Tanto para eso -.-

-Dime, ¿Que haces ademas de intentar enamorar a Coraline?

-¡Yo no hago eso!-gritó Norman sonrojado

-Como digas

-Aaagg!-dijo Norman molesto-Me gustan los zombies, las películas de terror, leer...-Norman empezó a contarle a Ryuk todos sus gustos y disgustos, las cosas que le molestaban, de donde venia, su familia, la historia de Aggie prácticamente todo sobre él

-Vaya-dijo Ryuk-Para tener 14 años eres muy inmaduro

Norman solo lo miro molesto y sonó la campana, todos entraron y un chico traía los exámenes de matemáticas, los empezó a entregar y cuando Norman vio el suyo se dio cuenta de que Ryuk tenía razón cuando le decía que las preguntas estaban mal

-Te dije que estaban mal-dijo Ryuk parado frente a Norman

-¿Como lo supiste?-susurro Norman

-Eres el único que puede verme, fácilmente podía pasar entre los otros y ver las respuestas

Al terminar el día, Norman fue a su casillero y vio a Ichigo, pero ya no vio a Ryuk

-Hola-dijo Norman

-Ho-hola-dijo Ichigo sin mirar a Norman y abriendo su casillero-¿Por que no almorzaste con nosotros?

-Tenia tarea-dijo rascando su nuca

-Ya veo-dijo ella sacando cosas

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo Norman

-S-Si-dijo ella cerrando su casillero

-¿No esperaras a tus padres?

-Tienen trabajo, así que caminare a casa

-¿Quieres caminar con nosotros?

-Si-dijo ella sonrojada mirando el suelo

-Vamos-dijo Norman extendiendo su mano

Ichigo miro la mano de Norman y la tomo

-Arigatō-dijo sonriendo sonrojada mirando sus manos juntas

-No puedes ir con ellos-escucho a Ryuk en su oído pero no vio a nadie

-Humm?-dijo Norman

-Esta todo bien?-dijo Ichigo

-Si es solo que...

-No puedes ir-volvió a escuchar a Ryuk

-Aaa... Ichigo-dijo Norman mirando a Ichigo

En ese momento venían los demás amigos de Norman e Ichigo, y en ellos estaba, claro, Coraline, ella el verlos tomados de la mano sintió otra vez esa extraña sensación del hueco en el estomago y Dipper sintió un dolor incomparable

-Debo de irme Ichigo-dijo Norman sin soltar a Ichigo-Nos vemos en casa-dijo jalando a Ichigo de la mano hacia él y abrazándola

-A-adiós-dijo Ichigo sonrojada sin responder al abrazo

Norman la soltó y sonrío, luego salió de la escuela e Ichigo lo iba siguiendo con la mirada

-Hola Ichigo!-dijo Mabel abrazando a Ichigo llegando con los demás

Norman iba caminando con Ryuk al centro de la ciudad

-¿Por que la abrazaste?-dijo Ryuk molesto

-¿Tiene algo de malo abrazar a mi amiga?-dijo Norman con una sonrisa

-Coraline puede pensar otras cosa...

-¿Como me pudiste hablar sin poder verte?

-Puedo volverme transparente, Norman

-Eres raro-dijo Norman entrando a una tienda de helados

-¿Que haces?-dijo Ryuk entrando con Norman

Norman entro y pidió un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y el nuevo helado de manzana, y cuando Ryuk escucho " y un helado de MANZANA " se vivió loco

Norm salió de la tienda y empezó a caminar con dirección al parque

-¿A donde vas?-dijo Ryuk mientras volaba detrás de él

-Al parque

-¿Por que?

-¿Quieres que medio mundo te vea comer el helado?, mas bien, ¿Quieres que medio mundo vea flotar un helado?-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryuk lo miro y luego devolvió su vista al frente

Llegaron al parque y Norman se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente, él empezó a comer su helado y luego puso el helado de Ryuk en su mano derecha y extendió el abrazo a la derecha, Ryuk comprendió el mensaje y empezó a comer el helado

-¿Te molesta que abrace a Ichigo, Ryuk?

Ryuk continuó comiendo su helado y Norman decidió callar

Cuando terminaron su helado Norman fue al Pink Palace y antes de entrar a su apartamento dijo

-Ryuk-Ryuk lo miro

-¿Ahora que?

-Alguna vez... lo digo hipotéticamente... ¿Algún Shinigami se ha enamorado de un humano?

Ryuk lo miro sin dar respuesta y Norman se volteo a la puerta

-Eso pensé-dijo Norman abriendo la puerta

-No solo una...-dijo Ryuk y Norman se dio la vuelta

-2 veces, 2 Shinigamis se enamoraron de Misa, la madre de Ichigo, uno murió salvándola de un acosador y el otro solo le tenia un gran cariño, salvándola de una condena en la prisión

Norman lo miro impresionado, nunca creyó que eso fuera posible y razono las razones que había puesto ya que Ryuk se había molestado con lo de Ichigo

-¿Y tú... te has enamorado de un humano?

-No seas ridículo, Norman-dijo Ryuk soltando un zape en la frente de Norman

-Auch!-dijo Norman sobando su frente

-Jajaja, nos vemos luego-dijo Ryuk volando a la ventana de la casa de Ichigo y su familia

Norman sonrío y entro a su apartamento

Después de unas horas, ya de noche, todos descansaban después de un largo día, y Ryuk miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo viendo la ciudad a unas calles

-_"¿Y tú... te has enamorado de un humano?"_-recordó Ryuk y luego miro a Ichigo durmiendo en su cama con un mechón de cabello sobre su cara, él se acerco y lo quito y ante esto Ichigo sonrió

-Yo nunca... me enamoraría de un humano, y esta no será la excepción-susurro Ryuk mirando a Ichigo

**Holaaaaaa! Otra cosa xD en unos capítulos de Death Note resulto que la forma de matar a un Shinigami es haciendo que se enamore de un humano, porque si el humano va a morir el Shinigami lo salvara interfiriendo con el destino o algo así y pues el shinigami muere porque eso no se debe hacer, ah! también que Misa tiene los ojos de un shinigami y lamento si hago a Ryuk muy trolleador xD eso es todo, gracias por leer •3•**


	5. Capitulo 5 Baka! ( Idiota! )

Capitulo 5 Baka! ( idiota! )

-"Ryuk"-dijo Misa abriendo la puerta de

la habitación de Ichigo

-"Misa... creí que estabas durmiendo"-dijo Ryuk girándose con dirección a la puerta

Misa sonrío e hizo una seña con su mano como que diciendo " Ven ", Ryuk miro a Ichigo y luego salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta y miro a Misa

-"¿Que ocurre?"-dijo Ryuk

-"¿Que averiguaste de Norman?"-dijo juntando sus manos

-"Es un chico muy inmaduro, que ha pasado por muchas cosas, algunas lo tienen marcado..."

-"Eso no me importa"-dijo Misa cruzando sus brazos

-"Hum!?"-dijo Ryuk

-"Quiero saber si esta enamorado de Ichigo"

-"Lo siento, Misa... pero él esta enamorado de alguien mas"

-"¿Que?"-dijo Misa triste-"¿De quien?"

-"No puedo decirte"

-"¡¿Por que?!"-dijo molesta

-"¿Acaso olvidaste que tienes una Death Note?"-dijo picando la frente de Misa

-Aaagg!-gruño Misa-"De acuerdo, no me digas"-dijo dando la espalda a Ryuk-"...Me voy a dormir"-dijo caminando su habitación

-"Asta luego"-dijo Ryuk

-Aaah-dijo Misa asomándose por la puerta de su habitación-"¿Ryuk...?"

-"¿Si?"-dijo abriendo la habitación de Ichigo

-"¿Te has enamorado de Ichigo?"-dijo sonriendo

-"No"-dijo Ryuk muy frío

-"Que frío"-dijo molesta

Ryuk y Misa entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y todo volvió a la normalidad

~Al día siguiente~

Coraline despertó y fue a desayunar con sus padres, pero no los encontró en la cocina, en su lugar encontró una nota junto con una nueva caja de cereal

-¿Papá?-Gritó Coraline-¿Mamá?

Se acerco a la mesa y tomo la nota, al parecer sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia fuera de la ciudad, para tener una nueva oportunidad con sus catálogos, pero regresarían por ella en la tarde, una hora después de salir de la escuela, así que debía prepararse; Desayunó y fue a la pista de patinaje con Wybie

Mientras tanto, Norman despertó al igual que sus compañeros de cuarto, y esperaron a Ichigo, ya que esta vez despertó temprano, porque Ligth tuvo que salir junto con Misa para una nueva revista en la que Misa posaría para exhibir nuevos productos, por ende, Ichigo estaría sola por mínimo 2 días. Los chicos se dirigieron a la escuela, pero Norman hoy tenía planeado hacer algo especial, pero, para Coraline

Pasó el día, y a la hora del almuerzo fue Norman el primero que salió corriendo del salón, a Mabel le extraño, pero a Neil no, ya que sabia lo que su amigo tenia planeado

Norman llego al salón de Coraline, mientras que Ichigo guardaba sus cosas lo miro en la puerta algo sonrojado, ella al verlo se sonrojo y luego se levanto de su asiento para ir a hablar con él

-Hola-dijo ella

-Ho-Hola-dijo Norman algo nervioso, ya que desde que supo lo de que Ichigo podía ser como un Shinigami, lo tenia aterrada

-¿Estas bien?-dijo inclinando su cabeza a la derecha con su mochila en las manos

-Amm... si... es solo que... necesito hablar con Coraline

-Ya veo

-Claro que la compraré, Wybie-dijo Coraline saliendo del salón hablado con Wybie

-Es muy cara, Jones-dijo Wybie

-Es que... ah-dijo Coraline mirando a Norman-Hola, Norm-dijo sonriendo

-Hola-dijo Norman

-¿Que cuentas, Babcock?-dijo Wybie

-Es que... necesito hablar con Cor-dijo Norman señalando a Coraline

-Claro-dijo ella-Los veo en la cafetería, chicos-dijo Coraline saliendo del salón con Norman

-Ok-dijo Wybie e Ichigo se les quedo viendo-¿Vienes, Ichigo?

-Es que...-dijo mirando a Wybie-Olvide algo en mi casillero, si quieres adelántate

-De acuerdo-dijo Wybie encogiendo sus hombros y caminando a la cafetería

Ichigo sonrió y luego siguió a Coraline y a Norman

Norman y Coraline salieron al patio trasero de la escuela y él empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo ella

-Tome una decisión-dijo mirando a Coraline

Ichigo se oculto en el pórtico de antes de salir al patio y los observo

-¿Te refieres a lo de Ichigo?

-Si...-dijo Norman e Ichigo se sonrojo

-Y... ¿que paso?

-He decidido que no quiero amarla...-dijo mirando el suelo sonrojado e Ichigo miro el suelo triste

-¿De verdad?

-Si...

-¿Por que?

-Es que...

-Coraline-dijo su profesor de educación física llegando del otro lado del patio-Necesito que vayas al gimnasio

-Si-dijo ella

-Te espero en el gimnasio-dijo entrando a la escuela

-¿Que paso?-dijo Coraline

-Es que...Coraline...-dijo Norman sonrojado mientras se encogía como si muriera de frió

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Coraline preocupada

-...¡Me gustas!-dijo apretando sus ojos y ante esto Coraline se sonrojo y los ojos de Ichigo se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Que...?-dijo ella

-Coraline...me gustas mucho... desde hace algún tiempo...por eso no quiero amar a Ichigo, te quiero a ti

y quería saber si...

-¿Si...?-dijo Coraline sonrojada

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Coraline miro a Norman sonrojada e Ichigo esperaba su respuesta

-...si!-dijo Coraline brincando a Norman

-¿En serio?-dijo Norman sosteniendo a Coraline

-Claro que si-dijo volviendo al suelo-¿Te parece si nos vemos en la tarde?

-Cla-Claro

-Gracias, Norman-dijo Coraline entrando a la escuela, tenia tanta prisa que no vio a Ichigo

Norman entro también a la escuela, y cuando iba a subir las escaleras escucho "Baka" en muy bajo

-Baka-volvió a escuchar mas fuerte, y cuando volteo vio a Ichigo derramando lagrimas

-Ichigo... ¿estas bien?-dijo Norman bajando las escaleras

-Baka-dijo ella

-Ba...ka?-dijo Norman

-Idiota!-gritó la chica poniéndose roja cada vez mas

-¿Por...

-Idiota!-gritó ella cubriendo sus ojos

-Ichigo...-dijo Norman bajando las escaleras y poniéndose frente a ella

-Idiota!... Usotsuke! ( mentiroso! )-dijo corriendo lejos de ahí

Norman intento seguirla pero fue detenido por Mabel, la cual lo agarro del antebrazo

-Mabel, ¿Como me...?

-Eso no importa, Norman, déjala sola

-...-Norman miro el pasillo por el que Ichigo había salido corriendo y ya no había ni un rastro de ella-De acuerdo

-Vamos a almorzar-dijo sonriendo y Norman fue con ella y almorzaron, después, entraron a clases, y al parecer Ichigo fue la única que no entro a clases, pero a Coraline no le importo mucho, ya que ahora, Norman Babcock, era su amado novio

-"Ryuk!"-entro Ichigo muy molesta a su casa azotando la puerta

-"¿Paso algo?"-dijo Ryuk asomando su cabeza desde el techo

-"¿¡Donde esta!?"-gritó molesta

-"Te refieres a..."

-"¡Si!, ¿Donde esta?"

-"En el escritorio de Ligth, pero recuerda el truco"

-"Se como quitarlo"

Ichigo tiró su mochila al suelo y se arrodillo sacando de ella una pluma

-"Nunca te he visto tan enojada"-dijo Ryuk parado junto a ella

-"¿Crees que me importa?"

-"Debió pasarte algo muy malo"

-"...No te imaginas"-dijo subiendo escaleras arriba con su pluma en mano

Llego al escritorio de Ligth y se sentó en la silla, abrió en cajón de asta abajo, desarmo su pluma, dejando solo el tubito del interior, lo introdujo en un pequeño agujero en la parte exterior del cajón en la parte de abajo, y se abrió un fondo falso, lo quito, y saco la Death Note

-"Creí que nadie sabia sobre el truco"-dijo Ryuk

Ella armó de nuevo su pluma y luego abrió la libreta en una hoja nueva

-"¿Como sabes lo del truco?"-pregunto Ryuk

-"¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeña... y una chica me arrojó al lodo?"-dijo mirando la libreta con su hoja impecable

-"La que te dijo que eras tonta, ¿cierto?"-ante esto Ichigo afirmo con la cabeza

-"Cuando llegue a casa... le conté a papá, el me dijo que cuando alguien me molestara... solo hiciera esto...el truco"-dijo poniendo su mano con la pluma arriba de la libreta-"Yo no creí que fuera necesario algún día escribir en la libreta...pero ahora... lo creo indispensable"

-"¿Que dijo Ryuk?"

Ichigo empezó a escribir y cuando termino, se levanto del escritorio y dejo la Death Note arriba del escritorio

-Guárdala, Ryuk, debo volver a la escuela-dijo saliendo del estudio

Ryuk tomo la libreta y empezó a leer

-Hola-dijo Norman a Ichigo cuando la vio en su casillero en el ultimo cambio de clase

-Hola, Norm-dijo ella sonrojada con una sonrisa

-Te ves alegre-dijo dando una sonrisa torcida

-¿En serio?-dijo ella

-Debo irme, Ichigo, me alegra que estés contenta-dijo caminado a su salón

Ichigo sonrío y luego cerro su casillero

Norman estaba en su ultima clase, y cuando termino recogió sus cosas, iba a salir con Mabel y Neil pero Ryuk apareció frente a él

-Tengo que decirte algo... es importante-Norman lo miro algo confuso y le dijo sus amigo que se adelantaran

Una vez estando solos en el salón Ryuk lanzo al pupitre de Norman un libreta

-¿Que es esto?

-Abrela en la última hoja escrita-dijo Ryuk y luego Norman abrió la libreta en la hoja predeterminada

-¿Y Norman?-dijo Dipper

-Dijo que nos adelantáramos-dijo Mabel

-¿Segura?-dijo Wybie

-Nos lo dijo a los 2-dijo Neil

-De acuerdo-dijo Coraline

Los chicos cruzaron la calle y esperaron a Norman ahí

-¿Que es esto?-dijo Norman mirando a Ryuk ya que lo escrito estaba en japonés

-¿Que dice aquí?-dijo señalando un nombre

-Coraline Jones...¿Coraline?-dijo Norman algo asustado-¿Por que su nombre esta aquí?

-En esta libreta-dijo Ryuk tomando la libreta-Anotas nombre de personas... y su forma de morir

-¿¡Que!?-gritó Norman levantándose de su asiento

-Coraline Jones...-dijo Ryuk mirando la libreta-Muere atropellada a las 3:15-dijo Ryuk

Norman miro su reloj, 3:13

-2 minutos-dijo Norman aterrado-¡Puedo cambiarlo!

-Esta escrito en la Death Note, no puedes cambiarlo

-Veras que si-dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón

Norman empezó a correr por los pasillos de la escuela y miro su reloj

-3:14-dijo corriendo mas fuerte

Llego a la entrada de la escuela y vio a Coraline con los demás del otro lado de la carretera, la chica de cabello azul miro a su novio y se sonrojo

-¡Hola!-gritó ella del otro lado de la carretera

Norman la miro y sonrío jadeando

Ichigo luego miro a Coraline saludando a Norman y después sacó su teléfono, miro la hora y luego sonrío, con sus ojos rojos como los de Ryuk

-¿Que haces ahí?-dijo Coraline riendo mientras empezaba a cruzar la calle

Norman recordó " muere atropellada " y gritó

-¡No te muevas!-gritó corriendo hacia Coraline

-¿Qu...-Pazzzzzz

Norman miro la escena congelado, una ambulancia estaba en el lugar de Coraline

-¡Coraline!-gritó Mabel derramando lagrimas

-Cor...aline-dijo Norman sin moverse mientras los demás compañeros de la escuela se acercaban corriendo a la escena

-Lo siento, Norm-dijo Ichigo sonriendo poniendo su en el hombro de Norman


	6. Capitulo 6 Itsumo nando demo

capitulo 6 Itsumo nando demo ( siempre contigo )

-Cor...aline-dijo Norman sin moverse mientras los demás compañeros de la escuela se acercaban corriendo a la escena

-Lo siento, Norm-dijo Ichigo sonriendo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Norman

~4 días después~

-¿Quien...?-dijo Norman sentado en la orilla de la cama a Ryuk

-¿Que?-dijo Ryuk frente a él

-¿Quien... escribo el nombre de Coraline en esa cosa?-dijo Norman mirando en suelo con sus manos sobre sus piernas

-La verdad... la verdad no losé-dijo Ryuk

-¿Que?-dijo Norman mirando a Ryuk con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Cuando Coraline murió, 4 días atrás, Norman no salía de casa, no quería ir a la escuela, todo le recordaba a Coraline, y la única compañía que tenia era la de Ryuk

-Escucha Norman-dijo Ryuk poniendo su enorme mano en la cabeza de Norman-Muchas personas escriben en la Death Note, le pertenece a una, pero los demás pueden escribir en ella si quieren

-Te refieres a que...¿No sabes quien anotó a Cor?-dijo derramando una lagrima

-No llores-dijo Ryuk quitando la lagrima del rostro de Norman con su dedo-Es de perdedores llorar, tal vez seas uno, pero ahora debes dejar de actuar así

-Pero Cor...

-Norman... tu vida sigue, hay mas chicas que están enamoradas de ti...como...

-¿¡Norman!?-se escucho a Ichigo en la puerta-¿¡Estas en casa?!

-Otra vez Ichigo-dijo Ryuk

-Debo abrirle-dijo Norman saltando de la cama

-Es la cuarta vez que toca-dijo Ryuk caminando detrás de Norman

Norman abrió la puerta, aun estaba en pijama

-Hola-dijo Norman

Ichigo al verlo se sonrojo y aparto la vista

-Kon'nichiwua...

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Norman

-Estas... en-en pijama-dijo Ichigo cubriendo sus ojos con la bolsa que tenia en sus manos

-Lo-lo siento-dijo Norman sonrojado tomando rápidamente un abrigo del perchero

-Lamento llegar de repente-dijo Ichigo entrando sin mirar a Norman aun sonrojada

-No hay problema-dijo Norman

-Te-Te traje nogiris _(triangulitos como de arroz pegajoso rellenos de pescado y rodeados de alga seca)_ dijo levantando la bolsa que tenía en las manos

-Nogiris?-dijo Norman tomando la bolsa

-Abrela-dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Norman la abrió y luego tomo uno, lo mordió y al hacerlo se sonrojo

-Esta rico-dijo mordiéndolo de nuevo

Norman empezó a caminar al comedor, se sentó en la pequeña silla de su pequeño comedor, y empezó a comer mientras Ichigo lo miraba sentada frente a él

-¿No quieres uno?-dijo sacando uno

-No, arigatō-dijo sonriendo

Norman continuó comiendo los nogiris, e Ichigo lo seguía observando

-¿Ya estas mejor?-dijo ella

Norman termino su nogiri y miro a Ichigo

-Un poco-dijo sacando otro

-¿Volverás pronto a la escuela?-dijo sonrojada dando una sonrisa torcida mientras ponía sus manos en la mesa

-¿Pronto...?-dijo Norman mirando su nogiri-_"Norman... tu vida sigue, hay mas chicas que están enamoradas de ti...como..."_-Norman recordó lo que dijo Ryuk-...Ichigo...-susurro

-¿Qué?-dijo Ichigo

-Nada-dijo Norman sonrojado continuando con su nogiri-Ichigo...

-¿Si?-dijo sin perder su sonrisa

-Me iré de aquí-al decir eso la sonrisa e Ichigo se perdió un poco

-¿Danttē? (¿Por que?)

-No quiero seguir aquí... regresare a Massachussets en unos días, ya tengo mi boleto y todo lo necesario, mis padres están de acuerdo

-¿Te iras... del Pink Palace?-dijo con su labio tembloroso

-Si...

-Pero...¡Norman!-dijo azotando su mano en la mesa y poniéndose de pie-¡No puedes abandonarlo todo solo porque Coraline murió!

-Pero ella...

-¡No puedes!-gritó acercándose mas a él

-_Ichigo es igual a Ligth_-pensó Ryuk mientras miraba a Ichigo gritándole a Norman

-Ichigo...-dijo Norman con sus ojos abiertos como platillos e inclinándose con la silla hacia atrás-¿Estas bien?

Ichigo al ver a Norman tan asustado recobro la cordura y su gesto de furia se transformo a seriedad

-Lo siento-dijo quitando las manos de la mesa y mirando la pared

-Ichigo...yo...

-Gomen ( lo siento )-dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-¡Gomen!-dijo entre llanto cubriendo sus ojos

-Tranquila-dijo Norman corriendo con ella y abrazándola

-Gomen-dijo Ichigo abrazando a Norman-... es que... eres el único amigo que he tenido

Norman ante esto se sonrojo y la separo de él, la miro fijamente, Ichigo ya no hacia ruidos pero sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, con la manga de la chaqueta Norman secó el rostro de ella y luego puso sus manos en las mejilla de Ichigo

-Tranquila-dijo al final besándola en los labios

Ichigo se sonrojo como nunca, su cara estaba muy caliente y cuando Norman sintió su cara empezó a reírse

-Estas roja-dijo mirando a Ichigo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella

-¿...Que...?-dijo aun sonrojada

Norman sonrió y luego la abrazó

-Nada-dijo con su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella

Al terminar toda esa escena toda Kawaii, Ichigo regreso a su casa y cuando llego Ryuk hablaba con Misa en la sala

-"Ryuk..."-dijo Ichigo-"Creí que estabas con Norman"

Misa miro a Ichigo y luego se puso frente a ella

-"Nos vamos a Japón"-dijo Misa muy seria

-"¡¿Que?!"-dijo Ichigo molesta

-"Me ofrecieron otro trabajo, volveremos a casa, lo siento, Ichigo"-dijo Misa preocupada

-"¡No! ¡No podemos volver!"-gritó

-"Pero Ichigo..."-dijo Misa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ichigo

-"¡Me quiero quedar aquí!-dijo quitando la mano de Misa de su hombro- ¡No iré a ningún lado!"-dijo corriendo escaleras arriba

Ichigo corrió a su habitación, algunas cosas ya estaban guardadas, ella al ver eso sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía

-"No me iré de aquí"-dijo cerrando su puerta

-"¿Que vas a hacer?"-dijo Ryuk junto a ella

Ichigo miro a Ryuk sonriendo y luego se acostó en su cama

-"Ya lo veras"

_~2 a.m.~_

Ichigo salió de su cuarto, y miro su reloj juntó a su cama

-"Perfecto"-dijo caminando al estudio de Ligth con una pluma en la mano

Ichigo llego al estudio, cerro la puerta, hizo el truco y sacó la Death Note

-"Todo debe terminar ahora"-dijo Ichigo tomando su pluma-"Misa Amane... y Ligth Yagami"-dijo anotando los nombres en la libreta

-"Ichigo... ¿mataras a tus padres?"-dijo Ryuk detrás de ella

-"No hay otra opción"-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca

Al transcurrir los 40 segundos se empezó a escuchar el la habitación de Ligth y Misa que empezaban a toser desesperadamente, luego que se ahogaban y al final, silencio absoluto

-Gomen-dijo sonriendo cerrando la libreta

-"Ichigo llego al extremo, igual que Ligth"-pensó Ryuk

-¡Hola! ¡¿911?! ¡Mis padres no despiertan!-decía Ichigo por el teléfono a las 6 a.m.-Vengan rápido...en el Pink Palace... de acuerdo-dijo Ichigo colgando el teléfono

-"Todo resuelto, Ryuk"-dijo Ichigo abrazando la Death Note

-"Pero, Ichigo..."-decía Ryuk

-"Calla, Ryuk, esto el lo mejor para todos"-dijo Ichigo mirando el suelo

_Toc-Toc~_tocaron a la puerta

Ichigo corrió a la puerta y al ver a los paramédicos estalló en llanto

-Okaa-sa! Otoo-sa! ( mamá y papá ) -gritó llorando

-Tranquila pequeña-dijo un paramédico quedándose con Ichigo mientras los demás corrían al cuarto

~Al día siguiente~

-Lamento lo de tus padres-dijo Norman parado juntó a Ichigo

Ambos, Norman e Ichigo, estaban en el cementerio, parados frente a las tumbas de Misa y Ligth, Ichigo vestía un vestido negro y Norman venia de forma casual

-No importa-dijo Ichigo mirando las tumbas-...¿Cuando te iras?-dijo sin mirarlo

-En 2 días-dijo con sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos

-Ya veo...vamos a casa-dijo mirando a Norman con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro-dijo tomando la mano de ella

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Norman, estaban Neil y Salma en la sala

-Hola, chicos-dijo Neil

-Hola-dijeron Norman e Ichigo

-Ichigo-dijo Salma levantándose de su asiento junto a Neil-Solo quería darte mi mas sentido pésame con el asunto de tus padres

-Arigatō-dijo Ichigo dando una sonrisa torcida con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Y quiero agradecerte por hacer que Norman fuera el mismo de antes-dijo Neil desde su lugar

-Solo actué raro 4 días-dijo Norman arqueando una ceja

-Demasiado-dijo Neil

-Tengo que usar el baño-dijo Ichigo señalando el baño

-Ok-dijeron todos

Ichigo entro al baño, cerro con seguro y se paro en medio de la habitación

-"Ryuk"-dijo Ichigo mirando el suelo

Ryuk apareció a un lado atravesando la pared

-"Ichigo"-dijo Ryuk

-"Dame la libreta"-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Ryuk

-"Ok"-dijo sacándola de uno de sus costados

Ryuk puso la libreta en manos de Ichigo, ella la miro y luego de una bolsa de su vestido sacó una pluma, abrió la libreta, y empezó a escribir algo, luego, de otro bolsillo, saco una foto, la puso en una esquina de la libreta y luego termino de escribir, guardo la foto y luego cerro la libreta, la abrazó y dijo

-Itsumo nando demo, Norman-kun-dijo sonrojada

**Hooohoolaaa! Soy yo xD Bueno, primero, si no anotas la forma de morir de una persona en la Death Note, esta persona muere a los 40 segundos de un ataque al corazón, y creo que Ichigo tiene una actitud como tipo Gasai Yuno, la de Mirai Nikki,** así que Norman es como Yukkii :3** y creo que es todo, gracias por leer esta cosas XP espero sus reviews **


	7. Capitulo 7 Final

Capitulo 7 Kimi wo dare ni mi watashitakunai (no quiero entregarte a nadie)

Toc-Toc-Llamaron a la puerta del baño mientras Ichigo estaba adentro

-¿Ichigo?-se escucho la voz de Norman desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿Estas bien?

-Ammm-dijo Ichigo parada en medio del baño algo dudosa mientras guardaba la libreta ya que la estaba abrazando-¿Por que?

-Porque llevas adentro 15 minutos

-Estoy bien-dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta

-De acuerdo-dijo Norman sonriendo

-Ammm...-dijo Ichigo cerrando La puerta y poniéndose frente a Norman-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Ichigo dijo eso porque atras de Norman estaban Neil y Salma en el pasillo mirándolos

-Nosotros debemos ir al super mercado-dijo Salma caminando a la puerta principal-Vamos, Neil

-Adiós-dijo Neil saliendo con Salma

-Si-dijo Norman poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ichigo y dirigiéndola a su cuarto

Norman e Ichigo entraron al cuarto de Norman, y él cerro la puerta

-Norman-dijo Ichigo parada frente a él y atrás un espejo

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Norman metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Ryuk me dijo que ahora sabes que es la Death Note-dijo con la expresión mas seria de lo normal mientras que en sus ojos empezaba a desaparecer el color verde limon y empezaban tornarse rojos

-Amm-dijo Norman llevando su mano derecha a su nuca-Si...

Cuando Ichigo escucho eso bajo la mirada y luego llevo sus manos a sus ojos, y después empezó a llorar

-Ichigo...¿que ocurre?-dijo Norman preocupado poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica

-Es-Es solo que... Voy a morir-dijo mirándolo con lagrimas escurriendo por toda su cara

-¿¡Que!?-gritó Norman quitando su mano

-Debes, dejar que Ryuk borre todos tus recuerdos de la Death Note, sino moriré-dijo jalando la chaqueta de Norman de la parte del pecho

-Pero...-dijo Norman poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Ichigo

-Por favor, Norman, son cuestiones de la libreta-dijo llorando

Norman miro a su actual novia, ya había perdido a una, ¿En verdad quería perder a otra?

-...De acuerdo-dijo Norman soltándola mientras miraba el suelo

-¿De-De verdad?-dijo Ichigo mirando a Norman

-Si... No quiero perderte

Ichigo dejo de llorar, y de repente lo abrazó

-¡Gracias!-gritó mientras Norman le devolvía el abrazó-Baka ( idiota )-pensó Ichigo mientras sonreía-Ryuk-dijo Ichigo y del espejo salió Ryuk

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo parado detrás de ellos

-Norman... Borrara sus recuerdos-dijo Ichigo soltándolo

-¿En serio?-dijo Ryuk mirando a Norman

-Si-dijo Norman asintiendo con la cabeza

-De acuerdo-dijo Ryuk poniendo su mano en la frente de Norman-Cuando desaparezcan tus recuerdos yo seré solo un fantasma mas, y no recordaras que pertenezco a Ichigo, creerás que Ichigo no puede verme, y no recordaras que Coraline murió por algo relacionado con la libreta...recuperaras tus recuerdos cuando toques la libreta...¿estas listo?

Norman miro a Ichigo la cual estaba mirando a Ryuk con sus ojos de nuevo verdes

-Si-dijo Norman cerrando sus ojos

-De acuerdo-dijo Ryuk

Riiinnnnn~El celular de Norman empezó a sonar

Norman estaba acostado en su cama con Ichigo en una silla al lado sentada, Norman empezó a despertar y la miro, ella estaba sonriendo

-Te quedaste dormido de repente, Norman-dijo la chica sonriendo

Norman sonrío y luego contesto su celular parándose de la cama

-¿Hola?-dijo Norman contestando el celular

-Hola, mi nombre es Brad Shubert, paramédico del hospital general de Blithe Hollow,¿tú eres Norman Babcock?

-Si-dijo Norman arqueando una ceja

-Hijo, lamento decirte esto, y mas por teléfono, pero tus padres y tu hermana...

Norman al escuchar lo que le dijo el paramédico tiro su celular

-¿Norman?-dijo Ichigo

-Están...¿muertos?-dijo Norman con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡Chicos!-entro Wybie desesperadamente a la casa con su celular en la mano

-Wybie?-dijo Norman volteando y viendo como Wybie entraba al cuarto

-¡Mabel y Dipper me llamaron!-dijo todo agitado-¡Neil y Salma murieron en el supermercado, entraron a asaltar el lugar y mataron a todos los testigos!-dijo derramando lagrimas

Norman miro a Ichigo, ella estaba impactada, mientras cubría su boca y nariz con sus manos, con sus ojos llorosos

~10 años después~

-Buenos días, Norman-dijo una voz muy linda de una chica a Norman

Norman abrió sus ojos y frente a él estaba Ichigo, parada a un lado de la cama sacudiéndolo suavemente

-Hola-dijo Norman sentándose en la cama

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde lo ocurrido con Coraline, sus amigos, y lo de su familia, como Norman e Ichigo eran huérfanos se emanciparon y vivieron juntos desde los 14 años, en el apartamento de Ichigo, se casaron en cuanto cumplieron 20, eran una pareja feliz, Ichigo siempre era muy atenta con él, y Norman con ella, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, y eso a Ryuk no le agradaba

Ichigo le dijo a Norman que bajara a desayunar, y cuando salió de la habitación Ryuk atravesó la pared de la cabecera de la cama

-Norman-dijo Ryuk

-Hola, Ryuk-dijo Norman sentado en la cama

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo mirándolo

-¿Que ocurre?-dijo Norman poniéndose sus zapatos

-No puedo decírtelo aquí

-De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos donde siempre?

-Si-dijo Ryuk saliendo del cuarto

Norman bajo y desayuno con su esposa y después fue al bosque, a un lado del lago, su lugar especial con Ryuk, donde hablaban lejos de Ichigo ya que Ichigo "no sabía" que existía Ryuk

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Norman frente a Ryuk en el bosque

-Escuche a Ichigo decir que haría algo hoy, y antes de que lo haga... Quiero mostrarte algo

-Que es?-dijo Norman

-Esto-dijo Ryuk sacando de un bolsillo la Death Note

-Hum?-dijo Norman arqueando una ceja

-Abrela en donde esta el cordón

Norman miro la libreta y un poco mas de la mitad estaba el cordón, Norman miro la libreta fijamente y luego la tomó, todos los recuerdos volvieron a él, sintió un gran mareo, y luego, cuando recordaba todo abrió la libreta en donde le dijo Ryuk

-Salma Ramsay... Neil Downe...Perry Babcock-decía Norman mientras empezaba a llorar-Sandra Babcock... Courtney Babcock...-dijo Norman limpiando las lagrimas de su cara-¿Quien... Anotó esto?-dijo mirando a Ryuk

-La misma persona que anotó el nombre de Coraline... Ichigo Amane...

Norman al escuchar eso se le dilato la pupila y sintió una respiración detrás de él

-Si no estabas conmigo...¿Con quien mas?-dijo Ichigo sonriendo atrás de Norman con sus manos atrás de ella

-Ichigo...-dijo Norman retrocediendo y tirando la libreta

-Lo siento, Norman...Kimi wo dare ni mi watashitakunai ( no quiero entregarte a nadie )-dijo sacando detrás de ella un cuchillo

-Ichigo!-dijo Norman alejándose mas

-Ahora que sabes que yo anoté eso en la libreta...no me queda mas opción que esto...-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él-Nos veremos pronto

-Pero Ichigo...-dijo Norman con su esposa frente a él con un cuchillo en la mano-Yo... A-Aishiteru ( te amo )

Ichigo al escuchar eso se sonrojo

-Nunca me habías dicho eso-dijo acercándose a él mientras bajaba el cuchillo

-Aishiteru, Ichigo-chan-dijo Norman sonriendo muy nervioso

Ichigo se acerco a él y le clavo el cuchillo a Norman en el estomago

-Arigatō, Norman-kun, aishiteru ( gracias, Norman, te amo ) dijo sonriendo sonrojada mientras veía como Norman caía al suelo con el cuchillo clavado en el estomago

-¿Por que hizo eso?-dijo Norman perturbado por la imagen ya que Ryuk había puesto su mano en la frente de Norman mostrándole como Ichigo lo mataría

-Como recuerdas, Norman, 10 años atrás te conté que Ichigo me dio la mitad de su vida por tener los ojos de un Shinigami...Su vida acabara en 3 días... Se lo dije por error-dijo Ryuk mirando el suelo

-Entonces...-dijo Norman asustado

-Ella no quiere que nadie mas te tenga, ahora... ni nunca-dijo señalando algo detrás de Norman

Norman miro detrás de él y estaba Ichigo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y con el cuchillo en la mano

-Norman... No quiero perderte-dijo levantando el cuchillo y Ryuk sacaba su Death Note

-Pero, Ichigo...-dijo Norman alejándose de ella

-¡Aishiteru, Norman!-gritó Ichigo levantando el cuchillo mientras derramaba lagrimas y lo encaminaba a él

Norman cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió vio frente a él a Ichigo con el cuchillo enterrado en su propia frente

-Ichigo...-dijo Norman llorando y cuando volteó estaba Ryuk con su Death Note en la mano y convirtiéndose en ceniza-¡Ryuk!-gritó Norman mirando a Ryuk

-Adiós, perdedor-dijo Ryuk desapareciendo y dejando caer la Death Note

Norman miro la libreta y luego la que estaba en sus manos, luego miro a Ichigo tirada en el suelo, y comprendió, Ryuk la había obligado a suicidarse, tomo la libreta de Ryuk y miro a Ichigo

-Aishiteru...-dijo Norman acercándose al cuerpo de su esposa-Aishiteru-dijo aventando las libretas a su cuerpo y alejándose de ahí

Muy violento xD (ay ajá) gracias por leer esta historia, estuvo muy corta, losé, pero no quería que se alargara tanto, gracias por todo,besos mil


End file.
